Fiesta de gatos
by MariSeverus
Summary: Crookshanks y el resto de las mascotas, tienen algo que decir. Tienen algo en lo que creer y hasta piensan más de lo normal. Ellos hacen también. Y deshacen. Respuesta a reto: Animales de HP


Disclaimer: nada me pertenece excepto ideas.

Respuesta al reto: Animales de HP

MariSeverus.

* * *

Era definitivo, Hermione Granger no encontraría a su gato en ningún momento. ¿Por qué osaba en desaparecerse tanto? Inspiró y buscó debajo de las sábanas, de los almohadones y del sofá. Su gato no estaba allí.

Mientras buscaba, en un pequeño agujero, se llevaba a acabo una pequeña fiesta. Un enorme gato persa, estaba parado en la parte superior de las escaleras y miraba al resto de las mascotas, con mucho cuidado. Las ratas estaban apartadas, junto a los sapos.

— Se supone que es una fiesta de gatos— dijo uno de ellos, perlado y gris al mismo tiempo— pero incluso las lechuzas han venido.

Crookshanks el gato de Hermione, se estiró y sus enormes bigotes, se movieron. Frunció el ceño y bajó las escaleras de un salto.

— Hora de tomar el té— dijo y el resto de los lo siguió escaleras abajo. Los elfos en la cocina, ponían pequeñas tazas llenas de té. Los gatos se acercaron a las tazas y las miraron en silencio.

— Mi ama no ha querido acariciarme, por que estuve paseando en el bosque prohibido. Muchas cosas encontré.— dijo una rata blanca y Crookshanks inspiró, ladeando la cabeza mientras movía su cola en forma de cepillo.

— Imagino que encontraste un criadero de gusanos.

— No. Encontré a dos estudiantes juntos. Uno era Slytherin y el otro, pertenecía a Hufflepuff como mi ama.

Los gatos y sapos se miraron, asombrados. La rata se inclinó sobre su taza de té y mojó sus bigotes.

— Estaban haciendo algo que no sé como se llama. Estaban muy juntos, tocándose por todas partes.

— He visto como Mi ama y su amigo se miran. Parece que quieren comerse el uno al otro. Como si fueran apetitosos.

El resto de las mascotas, emitieron sonidos característicos. Como si rieran. Crookshanks continuó bebiendo té. Mientras bebían el té caliente de hierbas chinas y rosas, escucharon un ruidillo. Las ratas se alzaron en dos patas, agudizando sus sentidos.

Hermione Granger, caminaba buscando a su gato. No sabía dónde estaba y comenzaba a preocuparse. Mientras lo buscaba, se encontró con un profesor. Severus Snape, la encaraba en ese pasillo. Ya era muy tarde y se metería en problemas.

— ¿Srta. Granger' ¿Qué hace levantada a estas horas de la noche?

— No encuentro a mi gato, profesor Snape. Estoy preocupada, ya que no ha vuelto a la sala común. ¿De casualidad, usted no lo ha visto?

Severus sonrió con malicia y la contempló en silencio. Hermione se mantuvo allí, mirándolo fijamente.

— Y yo me sé un secretito— dijo su gato, al resto de las mascotas— A mi ama no le gusta su amigo. A mi ama le gusta otra persona. Le gusta alguien que es alto y le d0bla la edad. Pero ellos no se llevan muy bien. Entonces, yo le daré una razón para que se lleven bien.

Hermione regresó a su sala común, con tristeza. Aparte de haber sido regañada por Severus Snape, no encontraba a su gato. Mientras intentaba dormir, Severus se jactaba de lo que acababa de hacer. Le encantaba quitar puntos.

Y mientras dormía, un gato se escurrió en su despacho. Se subió a la cama de un salto y se montó sobre el cuerpo del profesor. El hombre, despertó apesadumbrado. Miró a su alrededor y notó la presencia felina. Movía la cola de un lado al otro y lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Y este animalejo de dónde ha salido?— dijo, sosteniéndolo por el lomo.

— Le agradeceré profundamente que me baje— dijo el gato y él lo soltó de inmediato. Lo miró, sorprendido. ¿Otro animago, filtrado en el colegio?

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Soy Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione. Le pediré un favor y no volveré a cruzar palabra con usted. Deje de tratar a mi ama como si ella fuera un estropajo. Mi ama... Bueno quizá sea mejor que se lo diga yo mismo— se lamió una de las patas y continuó— mi ama lo admira. Ella está muy enamorada de usted. Muchas veces intenté decirle que era una idiotez, pero ella no me hace caso. Por favor, sea caballero y entienda.

Como si nada, miró al gato que se iba hacia la puerta. Movió la cola un par de veces más y continuó su camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Severus, prometió que no iba a beber más. No durante las noches.

— Hubiesen visto su cara— dijo Crookshanks— Si no me cree a mí, que soy gato.

El resto de los animales, soltaron aullidos y maullidos, como si fueran carcajadas.

Y Hermione pasaba por los pasillos, con su enorme gato persa. Se topó con Severus Snape y enseguida se sonrojó.

— Srta. Granger. ¿Podemos hablar?


End file.
